


Let Me Take Care Of You

by JAB08199



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAB08199/pseuds/JAB08199
Summary: Hope has a nightmare and Josie is there to hold everything together.





	Let Me Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Seen some others write a nightmare AU so I thought I'd take a shot at it. I'm a real big fan of making Hope out to be the all-powerful tribrid she is while also making her out to be a cinnamon roll.
> 
> Enjoy~

 

_ She was a flash of white fur. She couldn’t get enough air to fill her lungs, but she kept running anyway. Faster and Faster. Legs pumping beneath her. Following what was left of a scent barely hanging in the air. They had taken her. They had taken Josie. She hadn’t wasted any time shifting and taking off at full speed. _

 

_ She was gaining. She was getting closer. _

 

_ With one last burst of speed, she lept into the clearing. _

 

_ Faced with a mob of renegade vampires she spotted Josie. The siphon witch was in the middle of it all. She was laying on the ground, a blade sticking out of her stomach. _

 

_ Everything was a mass of claws and teeth. She had to get to her before it was too late. Before someone else died because of her. _

 

_ Ripping and slashing, biting and kicking she ripped through the masses. One at a time, two at a time, three at a time. They were never-ending.  _

 

_ After what felt like hours. With one last slash of her paw, the last vampire’s head rolled away. _

 

_ She had made it to Josie.  _

 

_ But not fast enough. _

 

_ The girl’s eyes were open and unfocused. The steady beat of her heart silenced. _

 

_ Shifting back she could do nothing but take the siphon’s head into her lap and cry. So she sat there and did just that.  _

 

_ Naked as the day she was born. _

 

_ And feeling just as vulnerable and weak. _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She felt it first. The violent twitch of the person beside her. 

 

Then the guttural growl. 

 

Then the quiet whimper.  

 

Josie’s snapped open. Sitting up she tried to piece together what was happening. She was watching a movie on her laptop with her girlfriend. They must have fallen asleep at some point.

 

Hope.

 

She got up quickly and reached to turn on the light to then whipped back around to face the bed.

 

Hope was drenched in a cold sweat, clawing at the blankets and sheets with her hands and feet. She was twitching viciously, head snapping from side to side, sometimes growling and other times letting out painful whimpers.

 

Josie was quick to take action. Rushing to her girlfriend's side of the bed she began to carefully nudge Hope, calling her name. Trying to coax her out of whatever dreamland she was currently in. 

 

It wasn’t working. 

 

This isn’t good. Hope gets violent when her nightmares are this bad. Josie never held it against her. She knew it wasn’t Hope’s fault, it was just her fight or flight instinct kicking in. And after some of the past experiences she’s had to go through it was no surprise this specific instinct was... _ intense _ . Which is why Josie expected some type of outburst when she was eventually able to pull Hope back.

 

Josie was shaking Hope with all her strength, screaming and shouting her name. Not knowing what else to do she bent down to connect her lips with Hope’s. Josie was happy to see the tribrid’s eyes snap open and for her to sit up. Until she realized that they were a vibrant glowing gold. And then she was lifted off the floor.

 

Hope was in a trance. She was staring straight at her closed door while holding Josie about five inches off the floor by her throat with one hand. Her eyes were wide, filled with anger and rage. Though the very clear signs of fear lingering not far from the core of the normally beautiful blue eyes.

 

Slowly and cautiously with one hand clutching the wrist that held her in the air, Josie reached down with the other arm. She ran her fingers along Hope’s jaw and brought them up to brush her thumb over the shorter girl’s cheek. Hope flinched and turned her head, gold locking with chocolate brown.

 

“Hey” Josie choked out. Continuing to brush her thumb over Hope’s cheek. Luckily her grip wasn’t constricting, she was just holding Josie in the air. “It’s ok.” A few blinks later chocolate was staring into deep blue. And they were staring back. 

 

Hope dropped Josie on the bed. She landed with a winded oof. 

 

“I- I- I...Josie?” Hope said reaching out with both hands to gently take Josie’s face. 

 

“Hi” Josie whispered back.

 

Hope’s hands were frantic. She had pushed Josie onto her back and was pulling at the hem of her shirt. Pushing her shirt up to the rise of her breasts Hope placed her hands flat on the brunette’s stomach. Feeling the soft and warm skin now riddled with goosebumps but nothing abnormal Hope broke down. Tears spilling down onto her hands and onto Josie. “I thought- There- There was a knife- you- you-”

 

Hope was cut off by Josie pulling her into a strong hug. “Shhh. Shh. It was just a bad dream. You had a nightmare babe. You’re ok. You’re ok.”

 

“What about you?” Asked Hope, looking up teary-eyed at Josie.

 

Josie took one of Hope’s hands and guided it under her shirt and over her heart. “I’m ok. And see, so are you.” She said, taking the other hand and pressing it up against the girl’s own heart.

 

Hope collapsed onto Josie sobbing, grasping and fisting her shirt. “It- It felt. I thought. It just felt so real”

 

“Did something happen to me?” Josie questioned. Hope just nodded against her, pressing her hands back against the brunette’s stomach.

 

Josie didn’t ask anything further. She rarely ever saw Hope break down like this, so she did all she could do. She held her girlfriend while she cried until there were no more tears left and Hope was limp in her arms. After a while, they had switched into a different position. Hope was laying against Josie, and Josie did her best to make Hope comfortable. She massaged her shoulders, rubbed soothing patterns on her arms and sides, and combed her fingers through tousled auburn locks. But she could tell Hope still wasn't one hundred percent there. The girl was unfocused, tense. So, Josie suggested a warm bath.

 

“I’m gonna go run some water, ok?” Josie broke the silence. “You’re gonna take a nice hot bath to help you feel better. It usually helps me calm down on my tough days” she ordered.

 

Coming back from starting the bath she placed one hand on Hope’s shoulder and the other hand under her chin. Tilting her head up Josie smiled into the stormy blue orbs. “Cmon now, bath time. Do it for me?” Hope didn’t say anything. She just allowed Josie to slide her hands down her arms and lead the way a few feet to the adjoining bathroom. 

 

Josie helped Hope out of her sticky shirt and shorts but stopped there. She had seen Hope naked before but would always give her the choice of privacy. Taking a step back she waited. Not for that long though. A moment later Hope had slipped out of the few pieces of clothes she still had on and stepped into the bathtub. Sinking into the water and bringing her knees up to her chest Josie heard Hope let out a small sigh. Sitting down on the edge she started to rub her shoulders. A few minutes later she felt most of the tension leave the auburn-haired girl’s body. It was a little while later when Hope’s hand left the water and reached up to run her fingers along the slight marks on the underside of the brunette’s jaw.

 

“You’re hurt... Cuz of me.” she said tears starting to spill once again.

 

Josie took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it. “Hope…”

 

“I‘m sorry. I’m so, so sorry” Hope confessed.

 

Josie reached out to take the tribrid’s face in her hands so she could kiss her forehead. “I forgive you. Even though I’m not upset with you in the first place. You were scared, babe. Really scared. Shit happens when people are that terrified. I may not have your healing abilities but I will heal. Ok? I’m going to be fine.” she finished with a smile.

 

“I...why aren’t you upset, why are you so good to me?” Hope asked, her voice small.

 

“Because wether you believe me or not you deserve it, doofus.” Josie scoffed.  “You treat me so amazingly and take such good care of me while expecting nothing in return. You’re so brave and strong. You deal with Lizzie and my dad and all the other students. You fight all the threats to the school so others don’t have to. You’re a force of nature babe. I just wish that you would learn that you don’t have to be. You don’t have to be the tough girl all the time. You don’t have to be the alpha. You’re allowed to fall apart sometimes. You… you can let me take care of you every now and then.”

 

Hope looked skeptical. She didn’t regret opening up to Josie and letting her into her life. But there was a point of no return. A door inside her that had yet to be opened. One that she was terrified to unlock. That being the door to happiness, true happiness. Hope loved Josie but making that an openly known fact came with a price. That price was Josie’s safety. So many people in her life have been hurt because they associated with the Mikaelson name and she didn’t want to add her to the list. 

 

Hope’s train of thought was interrupted when Josie spoke. 

 

“Don’t do that.” she said. 

 

“I don’t...Do what?” Hope asked bewildered. 

 

“You have on that stupid face you use when you’re putting your walls up. I’m not going anywhere, Hope. I like you. I really like you. So I’m not gonna sit here and let you push me out. It’s not going to happen.” Josie said pouting and crossing her arms. 

 

Hope’s heart melted, right then and there. She realized at that moment that Josie had already picked the lock and let herself in and was making herself right at home. She had a decision to make. She could do what her dad did, and alienate everyone out of paranoia or she could do what her dad wished he could’ve done in the end, make friends and be happy. That’s all he wanted for her. He knew his mistakes and when the time came, he owned them. But he was gone now and she is his legacy. Every king needs an heir. So she would be just that. The successor to the Mikaelson name. Every bit as powerful as her Aunt Freya, every bit as elegant as her Aunt Rebekah, every bit as honest as her uncle Elijah, every bit as passionate as her Uncle Kol, every bit as kind as her mother, and when needed she would be every bit as ruthless as her father. Most importantly, she would be herself. She would take her family’s best qualities and add them onto her own. And if she was going to be honest with herself, what she wanted was Josie.

 

“Ok.” Hope relented.

 

“Really?” Josie shouted. “Does that mean now? Cuz I was thinking I could start, like, now.”

 

The tribrid was about to refuse, after all she wasn’t a helpless princess, but when she saw the bright smile on Josie’s face she bit her tounge. “Fine.” She said,  leaning back against the wall and sliding deeper into the water.

 

One of the benefits of being a tribrid were Hope’s many supernatural abilities. One of which being her supernatural healing. Hope could stay in the bath all day and never get pruney. Another benefit was her magic. She could keep the water hot and steamy for as long as she wanted. So for the next half an hour Hope allowed Josie to wash her. 

 

Josie explored as much of Hope’s body as she could without crossing any lines. She took her time scrubbing down each of Hope’s arms making sure to kiss each hand when she got to them causing her to giggle. She then dipped her hand under the water and slid her hands along one of Hope’s ankles pausing to look up to her face, once again giving her the option to make this stop. All she got were warm blue eyes, a smile, and a small nod. With that, Josie lifted her leg out of the water to carefully scrub from the sole of her foot down to the curve of her rear and back up. Making sure to give a quick massage before placing her leg back into the water. Hope was in such bliss she didn't even realize Josie was done. She was lying against the the wall with her eyes closed, smiling.

 

Flicking some water at her, making blue eyes to snap open with a playful glare. “I need the other foot silly” Josie said. 

 

Hope brought her other leg out of the water all right. With enough force and a flick of her foot to to splash a decent amount of water onto Josie and lowering her foot innocently into her lap.

 

Josie looked up with an expression full of surprise to see Hope sticking her tounge out at her. On one hand, she was extatic that Hope was feeling better. On the other hand, there was no way she was going to let her girlfriend pull one over on her like that. “You know..” she said taking a firm grasp on the ankle in her lap “all is fair in love and war. Am I right babe?” Instead of the the usual feeling of the loofah, Hope felt Josie fun her fingernails up the sole of her foot.

 

Hope jumped and her eyes shot open. “BABE” she shrieked. Josie just raised a brow. “W-wait! I- I give up! I surrender!”

 

“Are you sure?” Josie asked, running two fingers along the instep her foot. Hope jumped again and nodded vigorously. “I thought so” Josie replied with a wink. Picking back up the loofah, giving the same treatment as she did to the other leg. 

 

Josie moved on to Hope’s hair next. She always loved her hair. It was so silky and soft and smelled like pine. Josie had figured that Hope had picked that scent so she could always have a piece of the wilderness with her and that it was soothing when she caught a wiff of it. Josie poured a lob of shampoo onto her head and then started to lather and massage with her fingers. Smiling to herself when she felt Hope hum in response. Bringing the handheld showerhead down she rinsed out the soap. Then repeated the process with conditioner. Smiling once again when Hope released a content sigh.

 

“Babe, we should probably get back to bed soon,” Josie said softly. As expected Hope tensed and her eyes grew in fear. She takes each of Hope’s hands and pulls her out of the water and helping her step over the edge of the tub safely onto the shower mat. With a few strides, Josie had gone over to the cabinet and retrived the biggest towel she could find to wrap around her girlfriend. Making her way back over and slinging it over her and tightly wrapping it around the shorter girl. 

 

With Hope now holding the towel around herself Josie took the opportunity to pull her into a tight bear hug. She kissed Hope’s forehead, each cheek, the tip of her nose, and then finally pulling her even closer for a deep kiss. 

 

“I’m not gonna tell you that you’ll never have nightmares again. But I can promise you that I’ll be here if you do.” Josie reassured after noticing that Hope still hadn’t said anything. “how about I go find you a pair of shorts and ayour favorite big sweatshirt to get into while you dry off?”

 

With a half smile from Hope she was off, returning a few moments later to place Hope’s clothes beside her on the counter. Leaving once again to arrange the bed for what Josie had in mind to help the other girl sleep. A few minutes later Hope was walking out of the bathroom looking just as breathtaking as she always does. It didn’t matter that she had on short shorts and a sweatshirt that’s three sizes too big, to Josie she just looked etherial. 

 

“What are you up to now?” asked Hope 

 

“Just a little something else to help you sleep” Josie replied. She had taken all the pillows and stacked them against the headboard. Jumping up onto the bed Josie settled herself against the nest of she had created. She then looked over to Hope and patted the space between her legs. The other girl shuffled her way over to the bed before hopping up to situate herself in front of the brunette. Hope was unsure what to do but Josie didn’t really give her a chance to think about it before wrapping her arms around her middle and pulling her back so she was lying against the taller girl. After they both got comforatble Josie started to comb her fingers through Hope’s hair. 

 

After a few minutes Hope spoke. “You know you didn’t have to do any of that...or this..”

 

“But I wanted to. I wanted to take care of you for once. And I hope that you’ll let me do it more in the future” Josie retorted.

 

Hope thought for a moment. “Lots of cuddles?” she asked, embarrassed. 

 

Josie giggled. “If you want”

 

“Fine.” Hope mumbled defeated. There was no way she would be able to say no to Josie anyway. She just had that kind of effect.

 

Josie kept running her fingers through Hope’s auburn locks and when she started humming, the tribrid knew her fate was sealed. Josie never sang unless she was happy and if she was the reason the siphon was happy then she would put up with all the coddling and pampering Josie could throw her way. 

 

Lucky for both, Hope was a cuddler- and even though she would never admit it, she would take any chance to be in or have Josie in her arms.

 

Hope closed her eyes and leaned into Josie as much as she could without causing her any discomfort, taking in the girls essence and listening to the angelic voice.

 

Josie paused combing just long enough to throw a blanket or two over the pair.

 

Hope didn’t remember falling asleep, but she’d never slept better.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment!
> 
> Cheers~


End file.
